


The Secret Husband

by ObsidianDestiny



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, I hope I don't regret this, M/M, Slight domination, Some characters only mentioned, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDestiny/pseuds/ObsidianDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone assumes that Tony Stark is with Pepper Potts but he’s not, he has been married for three years to a man named Alexei Vetrov. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alexei is also known as Shimmer a Shadow member of the X-Men and SHIELD only called in for the most extreme missions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one knows about him, only because he doesn’t like being in the spotlight and they have both agreed that it was best to keep their marriage away from the world lest he get stalked by the Paparazzi. </p>
<p>So when the Avengers move into the tower they have no idea about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Name: Alexei Vetrov

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Looks: 5’1 with a thin willowy build, weighs only 90  pounds but doesn’t gain no matter how much he eats which sometimes causes worry. 

He has feminine facial features, body is curvy enough to pass for a woman which helps in his line of work. 

Waist length Raven black hair that is tight braided with a sharp spiked strap woven into it for missions. Eyes are Bi-colored one Blue one Green, contacts are worn on missions and are green.

Personality: When he is at home with Tony and around people he feels comfortable with he is Sensual and mischievous, he love to torture Tony by wearing a pair of navy short shorts that Pepper had bought him as a gag gift.  

On missions he is professional and will not tolerate nonsense(a lot of Shield Agents and Teenage X-Men have been on the brunt of his scolding lectures). 

Around people he doesn’t know he is Cold and distant until he gets to know them, the Avengers are an exception he has heard about them so much from Tony that they get the rare honor of being trusted.


	2. Meeting the Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be really slow, I'm trying to write 700+ words for each chapter which for me is a milestone.

 

Alexi POV:

I sighed as I stepped out of the elevator and into the Main room of the Tower, dropping my bag near one of the couches and collapsed into my Husband’s lap curling my upper body into his chest.

“Bad day??” Tony asked as he started running his hand through my hair.

 

“More tiring than anything else, I had to work with Ororo and Lead a new team. Some of the kids hadn’t worked together so it was hectic especially since two of them have some sort of grudge against each other.” I muttered sleepily.

 

“Mmmm, don’t fall asleep. The Team are moving in today.” Tony said and I groaned.

 

“Just wake me up when they enter the lower level.” I said closing my eyes.

 

"Fine, go to sleep." Tony said and I dozed off.

 

Tony POV:

 

Tony smiled and ran his fingers through his sleeping Husbands hair, if anyone had told him six years ago that he'd be happily married to another man he would've sent them to the Looney bin, but here he was married to one of the most loving and gorgeous males to grace the earth.

 

He wished that the world knew that he was married but his Love's safety was far more important than letting the world know he was taken and off the market. Tony wondered if Alexei would want children in the future but for now they were happy with each other.

 

"Sir, the team has entered the lower level and are coming the elevator now." Jarvis said softly startling Tony out of his thoughts.

 

"Thank you, Jarvis." Tony said and gently shook Alexei awake.

 

"Wake up, Love. The Team is here." Tony said and Alexei's eyes shot open and he pushed himself into a sitting position.

 

"I'm up." Alexei said and hummed contentedly as Tony's mouth covered his.

 

Alexei POV:

 

I moaned as Tony mapped out the inside of my mouth with his tongue, wrapping my arms around his neck to push myself against him. Tony broke free from the kiss and turned his attention to my neck peppering it in soft kisses and gentle bites making me gasp and moan before I came to my senses and pulled away reluctantly.

 

"We have to stop, I do not not want the team seeing me being ravished the first they meet me." I said snorting when Tony pouted.

 

"Ugh, fine" He said flopped back against the couch as I leaned back against the armrest.

 

“You look like a child not getting what it wants.” I laughed

 

“Yeah, yeah just remember what’ll happen tonight.” Tony said glaring at me and I just smirked back.

 

“Looking forward to it.” I said looking through my eyelashes.

 

“Minx.” Tony growled as the elevator opened to reveal the team.

 

Tony stood up to greet them while I just folded my legs under me and watched them from the couch, smirking when Natasha and Clint’s eyes widened.

 

“Alexei? What are you doing here?” Natasha asked looking confused.

 

“I live here. Congratulations you are now privy to information only four other people know. Tony and I are married, we have been for three years now.” I said

  
  


“Why did you never say anything?” Steve Rogers asked tony looking slightly hurt.

 

“Lex and I decided awhile back that he would be kept secret, our jobs are incredibly dangerous so we needed to make sure that Alexei Stark never went into the papers.” Tony said making Steve frown.

 

“What is Alexei’s job?” He asked.

 

“I am a Shadow member for Shield and the X-men, My name is Shimmer.” I said smirking when Steve’s eyes widened.

 

Every new member of shield was told about Shimmer I had a reputation for being one of the best Shadow Agents the agency had my closure rate was 98% whereas Nat’s was only 96% and Clint’s was 95%.

 

“It’s an honor to meet you, I’ve read most of the case files on your missions.” Steve said his blue eyes wide with awe.

Looking at him made me realize how young he really was, oh he technically may be over 90 years old but truthfully he was younger than me.

 

“Did someone teach you how to use that when they gave it to you?” I asked him nodding toward the stark phone that peeked out of his back pocket.

 

“No, I barely know how to answer a call on this thing.” Steve said grimacing.

  
“We’ll start with a basic phone first then, one that just has texting and calling, we’ll get you comfortable with that before introducing you to  the mobile internet and apps.” I said and quickly walked off to my office pulling out my own phone to place the order for Steve’s


	3. Delay

So there's  a slight problem I started writing the second chapter and it's great and I'm proud of it only problem is that it has a massive plot hole, so I'm keeping that chapter but going to use it for the third chapter instead. That means that I have to write a whole nother second chapter.

 

I can do this it's happened to me before it'll just take more time.

 

 **12-18-2015:** new info

 

I promise this story is not abandoned or forgotten life has decided to really test my limits, so I have not had time to write anything.

 

I'm hoping to come back to this within the next year but real life comes first.

 


	4. Chapter 2:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoohoo finally a new chapter!

Tony knocked on the door to my office as I read the different missions Charles had offered me, I wasn’t interested in taking any at that moment but I still wanted to know what was going on.

 

“Alex are you coming down  for dinner?” Tony asked and I raised my head in surprise.

 

“It’s dinnertime already?” I asked

 

“Yes, you’ve been up here for hours.” Tony said his lovely brown eyes showing his worry.

 

“I’m fine my Love, I was just looking through some missions that the X-men have available.” I said kissing him softly.

 

“Are you taking any?” Tony asked and I shook my head.

 

“No, I want to take a small break for now. I already alerted SHIELD and the X-MEN.” I said as I powered down my Tablet.

 

I gasped as Tony picked me up Bridal style and I wrapped my arms around his neck automatically as he exited my office.

 

“Why are you doing this?” I asked placing my head on his chest.

 

“Because I love having you in my arms.” Tony said walking down the hall to the elevator that would take us to the communal dining room.

 

“I love you.” I said softly making him smile and he lowered his head to kiss me tenderly.

 

“And I love you.” Tony said and I smiled happily.

 

I was so glad I followed my heart to accept that dinner date so many years ago despite his reputation, Tony made me so happy and I’ll never regret marrying him.

Tony set me down outside the dining room and opened the door to let me go in first, the first thing I saw was the other Avengers already sitting down with Steve poking at the sushi on his plate.

 

“If you don’t want to try it, it’s fine. Alex and I usually have Sushi on Tuesdays and I forgot that you had never had it. We can order something different.” Tony said sitting down at the head of the table as I sat down to his right.

 

“I would like to try but I don’t know if I’d like it.” Steve said

 

“It’s fine, if you don’t like it we’ll just order you something different.” I said as I took a sip of wine from my glass.

 

“Yeah, dude. Sushi isn’t for everyone so don’t feel bad if you don’t like it.” Clint said wielding his chopsticks expertly as he popped a piece of sushi into his mouth.

 

“Indeed, Friend Steve, while I like this delicacy of raw fish My Lady Jane abhors  it.” Thor said and I had to choke back a laugh at his outdated way of speaking.  

 

“Raw fish?” Steve asked with a look of disgust.

 

“It’s not very noticeable and it’s cooked somewhat so the bacteria is gone.” Tony said feeding me a piece of the spicy tuna he knew I loved.

 

“So your uncaring persona is just a mask.” Natasha said looking surprised at how loving and gentle Tony was being.

 

“Both of us have our masks, but when we’re together we drop them, you all are family now so you get to see our softer sides.” I said dipping a california roll into wasabi sauce and popping it into my mouth making Tony wince.

 

“I do not know how you can stand that.” Tony said making me laugh.

 

“I grew up in Japan, Tony. I was raised on this.” I said.

 

“I thought you are Russian?” Natasha asked.

 

“My parents moved to Japan when my mother was six months pregnant with me. I am Russian but I was born and raised in Japan.” I said.

 

Talk soon died off as we concentrated on filling our stomachs, I froze as a feeling of NOT RIGHT flooded over me.

 

“JARVIS perimeter sweep now.” I said making the others tense and set down their utensils.

“It’s only Charles and Ororo, sir” JARVIS said and I frowned.

 

“Let them up JARVIS and tell them to meet me in my office..” I said as Tony turned to me.

 

“I thought you were on vacation.” Tony said and I nodded.

 

“Something must be wrong, Charles would never come to disturb a vacation unless something was extremely wrong.” I said standing up from the table and already walking towards the elevators.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And another one!

“You’re positive it’s him?” I asked Charles sitting at my desk.

 

“We’re positive, Facial Recognizing pinpointed him in Paris.” Ororo said and I leaned back in my chair staring up at the ceiling.

 

“Damn, I thought he had died three years ago.” I said biting my lip.

 

“I’m so sorry Alex.” Charles said closing his eyes.

 

“No, Don’t be. That man stopped being my brother even before he was presumed dead.” I sighed as I stood up and crossed over to the window that gave a great view to the city.

 

“Do you need my help bringing him in?” I asked silently hoping they didn’t.

 

“I’m afraid so, you’re the only one that is immune to his powers.” Charles said and I nodded.

 

“I’ll need at least a month before I go halfway across the world.” I warned and Ororo agreed.

 

“Of course, we’ve been watching him for almost three months, he hasn’t gone anywhere.” She said standing up and they left my office

 

I sighed and stood there for awhile before leaving my office to go downstairs where Tony was still with his team.

 

I let myself collapse onto the couch next to tony and leaned against him, pressing against his arm until he wrapped it around my waist.

 

“You Okay, Sweetheart?” Tony asked and I shook my head no making him frown.

 

“Alex, what’s wrong baby.” Tony asked quietly and I sighed.

 

“Demitri is alive, Charles and Ororo found him in Paris and now I’m going have to go bring him in next month.” I said quietly and Tony and Natasha gasped quietly.

 

Natasha knew about my brother because she was there when he turned rogue 4 years before his supposed death, before her and Clint become partners I was her trainer so whatever missions I went on she did too.

 

“But we all saw him get trapped in that building collapse, there is no way he could’ve survived.” Natasha said and I sighed.

 

“Somehow he did, Facial recognizing pinpointed him.” I said also wondering just how the hell Demitri survived. 

 

“Can I go with you?” Natasha asked and I smiled at her.

 

“Of course, I’m taking you and Clint with me.” I said, I wanted Tony to come to but he couldn’t just up and leave for who knows how long.

 

“Good, I know the X-men will be there but i feel much better knowing that Nat and Clint will be with you.” Tony said.

 

“Um, excuse me? I’m sorry but what is going on?” Steve asked sort of shyly and I smiled tiredly at him.

 

“A few years ago My older brother Demitri betrayed SHIELD and almost killed me, we tracked him down and once I was well enough to go on missions went to capture him, what we didn’t know is that he had rigged the building he was in with explosives. It exploded and killed many people including what we thought was Demitri, somehow he survived and is now living in Paris.” I said quietly.

 

“I’m sorry.” Steve said quietly making me smile slightly.

 

“It’s alright, the man had lost the title of  brother months before he betrayed us.” I said and gently unwrapped Tony’s arm around my waist before giving him a soft kiss and leaving the room to go to our room.

 

General POV:

 

“Will he be okay?” Steve asked Tony worry shining in his blue eyes.

 

“He will be, it’s hard but he always bounces back.” Tony sighed closing his eyes.

“It’s what I’ve always admired about him, he had the knack of always keeping strong no matter what he went through.” Natasha said smiling softly

 

“May I ask how you two met?” Thor asked and Tony laughed.

 

“We’ve been together for years though we just only got married three years ago. I met him while I was at MIT and mistook him for a woman since he regularly crossdresses. Long story short I hit on him we went out on a date and we’ve been together ever since.” Tony said and Steve frowned in confusion.

 

“What is Crossdressing?” He asked.

 

“It’s when a male or female dresses as the opposite sex for fun.” Tony said and understanding crossed Steve’s face.

 

“Oh I knew a crossdresser back in the 40’s, nicest man you could know he just like to dress as a dame from time to time.” Steve said smiling.

  
“I’ll show you how to use the internet so you can learn about the different terms.” Tony said as he stood up from the couch. “I got to go check on Alex” Tony said and walked toward the private elevator that would take him to his and Alex’s room. 

**Author's Note:**

> This could possibly be the biggest project I have done. I've never written for the X-Men or Avengers fandoms so it slightly scary delving into fandoms that are widely popular. Chapters haven't been written yet but I wanted to put Alexei's stats first.


End file.
